


red, blue, green (eyed monster)

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Munakata actually gets Suoh to talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red, blue, green (eyed monster)

Munakata knows full well that things between Fushimi and Suoh are... Strained, at best. 

Well, maybe not from Suoh's side... Or so he would have thought. But recently, he's been noticing the way Suoh will glare at Fushimi even when Fushimi was completely ignoring him and talking only to Munakata. After all, it's not like Fushimi actually wants to pick a fight with Suoh, or at least not that Munakata can tell, since that would probably lead to his death if Suoh really got angry. Not that Munakata would let them fight in the first place, mind you. He does enjoy Fushimi-kun's company and companionship. 

However, he _is_ beginning to worry a little. So one day he does ask Fushimi if he'd said something to Suoh or the like, since he keeps glaring like that? But Fushimi only raises a brow and scoffs, saying that "You really can't figure it out? Never mind, it's nothing." 

Over the next few days, Munakata pays more attention to the circumstances that make Suoh get all huffy. Fushimi only ever talks to Munakata and seems to ignore Suoh... So is Suoh just annoyed he's being talked around and ignored? Surely not. If anything, he'd probably find being drawn into a conversation _more_ troublesome. 

Munakata does his best to keep things as normal as possible, talking just as casually as usual to Fushimi, even while still being polite as always, but letting some banter slip now and then as well. It's just how things have always been, and he likes it that way, regardless of whatever Suoh's problem is. 

And then he notices: it's not that Munakata's talking to Fushimi that makes Suoh scowl, it's when Munakata _smiles_ at Fushimi, sincere and genuinely happy. 

With that, things rather fall into place, and Munakata can't help it, turning to Suoh, "Is that what you're scowling about all the time? You're _jealous_?" 

Fushimi evacuates the room without any further comment. 

Suoh glares after him, but then looks back to Munakata, still scowling, but not quite meeting his gaze. "No." 

Munakata rolls his eyes. "Liar." 

Suoh's scowl deepens and his face turns even further away. "... What about it?" 

Oh, good, now he's getting defensive, how lovely. Still, Munakata's not just intending on letting it slide. "I can't say I'm pleased to realize it. Jealousy is a bad thing, you know. It only comes about when you feel insecure of your place. Do you not trust me?"

Suoh's expression darkens, but at least he's finally meeting Munakata's gaze. "I do. It's not you. I just know Fushimi doesn't like me." 

Munakata raises a brow at that, "What about it? We all know he has his reasons. What's that got to do with you and I?"

Suoh shrugs gently and looks slightly away again. "... Just thought he might try something, I guess." 

Now that's absurd enough that Munakata wants to laugh, but perhaps Suoh has some reason to feel this way. So instead he just sighs, turning to go sit on the couch and patting it in gesture for Suoh to come join him. Obediently he does, though he seems... Somewhat agitated. Not angry, just... Anxious, or something. 

"Personally, I find that unlikely, but if you think so, then I'm assuming you have some reason to. I'd appreciate it if you tried actually talking to me rather than just glaring at him all the time. We _do_ work together, and he _is_ a friend, so I'm sure you know I'm not going to change anything... But I would like to at least hear you out." Never let it be said that Munakata is anything other than fair, at the very least. 

Not that Suoh seems to appreciate it. "... Never mind. I'll stop."

Munakata sighs. "That's unfair to you. Please talk to me. Just because I don't see what you do doesn't mean your opinion is less valid." 

Suoh's a stubborn creature, and for a moment he still seems like he's going to resist... But then he sighs, too, somewhat resigned. "... He doesn't like me because he feels like I took Yata from him, right?"

Munakata nods. 

"So, now if he feels like I'm taking you, too... Maybe this time he won't just run away."

Oh, so that's what it is. Munakata nods slowly, to show he's acknowledging it, but then smiles just a little. "... Well, I don't think you need to worry about that. I've been dealing with that, myself, you know. Why do you think I'm still exactly the same with him as I was before? Just because I'm seeing you doesn't mean I care about him any less, and I want to make sure he knows that." Hence occasionally blowing Suoh off to make sure Fushimi eats and sleeps at something resembling a decent hour, or making sure he's feeling alright and such. It's probably all a little overbearing for Fushimi, but he's long since grown used to it and now only clicks his tongue in annoyance before letting Munakata have his way. Usually. 

Suoh grimaces a little, though. "... I know."

Munakata blinks at the expression, then sighs again. "... But you're still jealous because I don't really spend more time with you than I do with him." 

Now it's Suoh's turn to nod slowly. Honestly... What a tedious position to be in for Munakata. Fushimi is his subordinate and even something of a friend, and Munakata would prefer that Fushimi and Suoh not fight if possible. Though, well, so far Fushimi's been rather good about keeping to himself and ignoring Suoh... Then again, perhaps he's just amused by the whole thing and reveling in Suoh's jealousy. Hopefully not, but... That doesn't seem terribly unlikely, somehow. 

Well, regardless of whatever Fushimi's feelings towards Suoh's jealousy are, Munakata knows it's unhealthy to just bottle it up like this. Though jealousy isn't the most healthy of emotions to begin with, really. Still, there's not much he can do other than try to assure Suoh that he's not going to ditch him for Fushimi, really. 

"... Come here." He pats his lap to indicate what he means, since Suoh is already seated next to him, but when Suoh raises a brow and starts to shift like he's going to stand, Munakata quickly corrects, "I meant your head." He wouldn't invite Suoh to sit on his lap in his office! Anyone could walk in! ... Not if he locked the door, though... Ah, but those aren't thoughts he should be having, right now. 

Suoh pouts just a little at the correction, but leans over and drops his head onto Munakata's lap nevertheless. A hand immediately moves to smooth through that fiery red hair, Munakata just wanting to soothe Suoh as best he can for now. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I like Fushimi-kun as a friend, yes, but I don't feel romantically at all towards him." Let alone the fact that he didn't particularly think Fushimi did either. Maybe? He'd never really thought about it... 

Suoh's face nuzzles into his hip, voice muffled but still audible, "... I know." 

Munakata's hand just keeps stroking back though Suoh's hair, gently petting him. "Alright. I'm not going to ask you and Fushimi-kun to get along or anything, but I'd be happy if you at least tried to stop glowering at him so much. He's not going to take me from you." Not that he's some object to be 'taken' anyway - he has his own free will - but he knows Suoh doesn't think of him that way at all in the first place, so there's no need to bring it up. 

Suoh nods slightly there against his hip, though he glances up soon to meet Munakata's gaze. "I know. And I do trust you. I'm just jealous for no reason."

Munakata smiles softly down at him, "Even so, I'm glad you talked to me about it. Whether you think there's a good cause for it or not, if you're unhappy or hurting or something, it's better to talk it out." Suoh's been spoiled by Kusanagi and Totsuka, honestly - they always let him get away with pretty much everything! Munakata is certainly more strict about communication, and while it had been frustrating progress at first, Suoh seems to be warming up to it now, if slowly. 

"... Sorry. Shoulda said something sooner."

Munakata just keeps petting him gently, still smiling at him. "You're forgiven. But don't just bottle things up in future, okay?"

Suoh nods, and with that, Munakata's content to fall back into silence, fingers still stroking through Suoh's hair lazily. It's relaxing, just being able to sit here like this, and while Munakata knows Suoh's probably not one hundred percent happy, at least he's sure they're alright. 

And if Munakata had any lingering doubts, they were certainly dismissed the moment Suoh turned his head and nuzzled down between his legs, teeth working the zipper of his pants without any real warning. So much for being worried about the door not being locked.

Even if he comes away littered with hickies that he's sure are half possessive marks. Well, one step at a time.


End file.
